


Snow

by piper_socks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper_socks/pseuds/piper_socks
Summary: Just a cute one-shot of high school life. *From El's point of view*





	Snow

It’s senior year, and winter break. Christmas Eve, it still hasn’t snowed, and I’m starting to get worried. Brown Christmases are no fun. The snow makes it all the more magical and special. When I look back on Brown Christmases, all I think about is the limp grass and barren trees instead of the wonderful memories of home. But as Max drops me off from the Hawkins Center Café, tiny white flakes start drifting down from the sky. I stand under the street lights in the growing darkness, staring up at the sky. All of a sudden I feel twelve-years-old again. I twirl around, my black puffy jacket fanning out from my body, my black-gloved hands spreading above my head, reaching towards the sky. The soft flakes settle into my hair and onto my eyelashes, and in the cold I can feel my cheeks reddening. All of a sudden, as I raise my chin to the stars, light illuminates me, the stark glare of headlights breaking my moment. I drop my arms, and turn to face the lights. The car has stopped feet from me, and from the driver’s side door emerges Mike. We stare at each other for a long moment. Then, almost before I know what’s happening, he kisses me. We stand there, illuminated by the headlights and the snow falling softly around us.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll write more. This is my first fanfic so I haven't had much practice with general public audience yet. Bear with me!!!


End file.
